charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheaper by the Coven
Cheaper by the Coven is the 3rd episode of the seventh season and the 137th overall episode of Charmed. Summary When Paige and Phoebe summon Grams for Chris' Wiccaning, Grams puts a spell on the boys to try to end their sibling rivalry, but instead it changes the sisters randomly into bickering teenagers. Meanwhile Phoebe, still acting like a teenager, attends an award ceremony with Leslie, and Leo consults a demonic seer to find out who is behind the attack on Wyatt. Characters Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt Guest Stars *Nick Lachey as Leslie St. Claire *James Read as Victor Bennett *Jennifer Rhodes as Penny Halliwell *Finola Hughes as Patty Halliwell *Tac Fitzgerald as Ben *Charisma Carpenter as Kyra Co-Stars *Peter Breitmayer as Emcee *Mandy Freund as Female Fan *Marc Wilson as Rex Uncredited *Jason & Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Halliwell *Unknown actor as Chris Halliwell Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' ''To Summon the Dead .]] :'P''lace five candles in a loose circle on the'' :floor, light the candles and then '''C'hant:'' :H'''ear these words :hear my cry :S'''pirit from the :other side :C'''ome to me I :summon thee :C'''ross now the '''G'reat 'D'ivide'' '''NOTE: To Summon Grams, Paige used a short version of this spell: :Hear me now, :Hear my cry, :Spirit from the other side :Cross now the great divide. 'Spells' ''To Resolve Sibling Rivalry Grams used this spell to resolve the sibling rivalry between Wyatt and Chris. Wyatt was jealous because Chris got all the attention. After the rivalry left Wyatt and Chris, it went into the Charmed Ones. :''Pass your petty jealousies to darkest night. :Let these feuding siblings no longer fight. ''Patty Halliwell's General Reversal Spell When Grams left because Patty chose Victor's side, Patty cast her own reversal spell to reverse the effects of Penny's sibling rivalry spell. After casting it, the rivalry went back into Chris and Wyatt. :''Reverse the spell from the book :and please restore what was took. ''Freezing Spell Penny cast this spell to freeze Piper after she got 'infected' with the sibling rivalry from Wyatt and Chris. It looks similar to Piper's power of Molecular Immobilization. :''Let this girl, :Quick as a sneeze, :Stop this snit :And quickly freeze. ''To Call the Halliwell Matriarchs Penny cast the spell to call the Halliwell Matriarchs for Chris' Wiccaning. :''I call forth from space and time :Matriarchs of the Halliwell Line :Mothers, Daughters, Sisters, Friends :Our family spirit without end. :To gather now, in this sacred place :and help us bring this child to grace. 'Potions' *Paige made a potion that should've vanquished Demonic Leo, but it didn't work. 'Powers' *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Wyatt to orb Chris' soother and blanket to him. Paige orbed a shelf to attack Demonic Leo. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Wyatt, Leo and Paige. *'Projection:' Used by Wyatt make the Demonic Leo from his nightmares real (not seen). *'Force Field:' Used by Wyatt to protect himself from the Demonic Leo. *'Electrokinesis: '''Used by Demonic Leo to attack Penny and by Leo to attack Demonic Leo and vice versa. Leo also used it to kill demons in the Underworld before they could get to Wyatt. *'Fading:' Type of Teleportation used by Demonic Leo. *'Remote Orbing:' Used by Wyatt to orb Chris to his granddad. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Penny to throw an athame at Demonic Leo. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blow up a flower pot and in an attempt to blow up Demonic Leo. She also blew up a demon before he could get to Wyatt. *'Divination:' Used by Kyra to show Leo who's after his son, using her Pool. *'Summoning:' Used by Penny to summon Patty. *'Wisping:' Type of Teleportation used by Penny. *Corporealization: Used by Penny and Patty to corporealize. 'Artifacts' *'Grams' Spellbook''' - A little black book filled with spells Penny cast on the sisters (Piper, Phoebe and Prue) when they were young. *'Crystals' - Grams used the Crystals to protect the Manor. Beings Magical Beings *'Kyra' - A demonic Seer who Leo visits to help him find the threat to Wyatt. *'Demonic Leo' - A grief-stricken Wyatt conjures an evil form of Leo to terrorize the household. This was due to the missing presence of his father in his life. *'Penny Halliwell - '''The Charmed Ones' grandmother who wants to perform Chris' Wiccaning ceremony - but not before fixing up sibling rivalries. *'Patty Halliwell' - The Charmed Ones' mother, brought in to soothe the tension between her mother and ex-husband. *'Ben - A Magic School graduate who worked as Paige's assistant. Mortals *Victor Bennett - Piper and Phoebe's father. He attended the Wiccaning but was unimpressed by the spell used to ease the rivalry between his grandchildren. *Leslie St. Claire - Phoebe's ghost writer at The Bay Mirror while on sabbatical. The pair won a Readers' Choice Award. *Rex - One of Piper's employees at P3 Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right|Cheaper by the Coven WB Trailer thumb|300px|right|Funny clips from this episode! * The episode title is based on the title of the movies "Cheaper by the Dozen". * Piper had night-terrors after her parents broke up, thinking that it was her fault. ("''Sympathy for the Demon''") * This is the second time Wyatt has conjured an evil being. The first time was in Forget Me...Not. * This is the first appearance of Charisma Carpenter as the Seer Kyra. She will appear two more times. * When Paige summons Grams, she uses a shortened version of the spell. * Leslie discovers that Phoebe likes him. * Patty is present at a wiccaning for the first time. * This is the first time that Grams, Patty, Victor, Paige, Piper, Phoebe, Leo, Wyatt and Chris have all been together at one time. * Series star Holly Marie Combs and guest star, Charisma Carpenter, have previously worked together on the film "See Jane Date". * Holly Marie Combs was sick when the episode was filmed. It is quite noticeable in some scenes. Glitches * On the banner in the award ceremony, it is written "Reader's Choice Award" but it should have in fact been "Readers' Choice Award" as there is not only one reader. However this could be due to the fact that "Readers' Choice Award" is a copyrighted name. * After Wyatt's and Chris' rivalry went into the sisters, Grams said she needed a reversal spell to take it back out. However, if she had just used the same spell that she used on Wyatt and Chris, the rivalry would've been pulled out of the sisters and would've gone back into Wyatt and Chris. No other spell was needed. * In earlier episodes of Charmed, the spell to summon a ghost has said 'Hear these words, hear my cry, spirit from the other side, come to me I summon thee, cross now the great divide'. But in this episode, when Paige summons Grams, the spell is read 'Hear me now, hear my cry, spirit from the other side, cross now the great divide'. It could be however that is was shortened intentionally like with the Woogyman spell. * When Leo hugs Wyatt near the end of the episode, the way the pair hold onto each other changes. International Titles *'''French: Frères Ennemis (Friends Enemies) *'Italian:' Come eravamo (The Way We Once Were) *'Czech:' Démon v sobě (Demon in Me) *'Slovak: '''Démon v nás ''(Demon in Us) *'Spanish (Spain):' La ceremonia *'Spanish (Latin America):' Aquelarre familiar Photo Gallery Episode Stills Grams.jpg 7x03-piper.jpg 7x03-piper-phoebe.jpg 7x03-victor-justcharmed.jpg 0dff1.jpg 0gfgfg2.jpg bbb03.jpg 04ba.jpg 05a.jpg 07a.jpg 09a.jpg Behind the Scenes Jr-02.jpg Jr-01.jpg extra0145555.jpg extra030111.jpg Screen Caps Quotes :[[Paige Matthews|'Paige']]: Hear me now, hear my cry, spirit from the other side, cross now the great divide. :(Grams appears with her back turned in a swirl of bright lights. Apparently she was in the middle of a conversation.) :[[Penny Halliwell|'Grams']]: You mean she is still lying about her age? Um... wh... (she turns to face the girls.) Not a good time, girls. I'm busy. :[[Paige Matthews|'Paige']]: You're dead. :[[Penny Halliwell|'Grams']]: Well, it doesn't mean I can't have a life. :[[Penny Halliwell|'Grams']]: Do you remember the first time you were this age, when I sat you and your sisters down and we had the talk? :[[Piper Halliwell|'Piper']]: Grams, I already know all about sex, and no offence but I don't want to talk about it with you because that's really gross. :[[Penny Halliwell|'Grams']]: No, not the sex talk, silly. The witch talk. :[[Piper Halliwell|'Piper']]: So what did you tell us? :[[Penny Halliwell|'Grams']]: That my being a witch was such an important part of my life and what it meant to me, and what it might mean to you someday. :[[Piper Halliwell|'Piper']]: Did you tell us that Prue and mom were gonna die? That Leo was gonna lose his marbles? Or that demons were gonna be chasing after us all the time everywhere? :[[Kyra|'Seer']]: See I have a problem, you kinda have a temper, and if I don't tell you, well you'll probably choke me to death, and if I do tell you and you don't like the answer, well, then, you'll probably choke me to death. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7